


A Gift

by macgyvershe



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, how John feels about Sherlock, sherlock and john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not typical John-speak. Almost a tone poem of John's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

His fantastic heart beats beneath my hand. His long, lean body pressed to mine. Genius rests at my finger tips, genius that defies definition.

I am here with him. Watching him sleep, feeling the breaths move through him and against me. How fortunate I am; a chance encounter, overawed, overcome, energized because of him, by him and through him.

When everyone before me had come up against the ramparts of his protected heart, he let me in. I am here, held within his long arms that easily engulf me. I’m here where I never thought I’d be. Everything about him is unreal, yet he has become my normal, my every day.

As I watch him dream, I wonder, am I there with him as he is always with me? Breathing the scent of him, I know I could find him in the dark, would know his touch from any other. 

I know I make him a better man…and he…he makes me hunger for the hunt. Thrill for the chase. It isn’t I any more, it’s we now. We, because he needs me as much as I need him, want him as he wants me. I touch the warm, soft skin of his chest and he murmurs through his dream.

“John,” he whispers.

I caress the untamed dark curls that corona his face.

“Sleep,” I tell him, knowing that he needs the rest, more than I need to slake my insatiable desire. I can feel the beat of our hearts synchronizing in solidarity. 

I am here with him, bringing his humanity to the surface. I am here with him becoming his touchstone, his lightening rod, his ultra magnification. Whatever he desires me to be, I will be that. For I’ve found in him the center of myself; the tempestuous captain of his pirate’s ship.

We are together, because we cannot now be apart. We are born again within each other. Embracing each other’s flaws, as we illuminate our combined strengths; better together than we ever were alone.

Never alone again, never to stride the earth alone because I am with him and he, most definitely, is with me. Each a gift to the other and every gift a well earned posit of our love. I am here with him, my fingertips feel the beating of a heart that no man can conquer, but which I have claimed.

I lay my head upon his angled shoulder, closing my eyes I want to dream with him. I intertwine my fingers with his, breathing deeply, I perish into his oblivion.


End file.
